Lost Words
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Sungmin selalu menunggunya.. sebuah jawaban sederhana yang entah kapan bisa Ia dapatkan. A KyuMin Fanfiction. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:**

**-All Cast belong to GOD, SMEnt and Themselves**

**-Storyline belongs to Me**

-'**Menanti Sebuah Jawaban' belongs to PADI**

**WARNING: Typo (s), OOC, Death Chara, Full of Gajeness, BOY'S LOVE. DON'T LIKE? Press 'Back' button, please?  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Lost Words  
**

_Nakushita Kotoba_**  
**

**Nakazawa Ayumu's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku bergerak maju, menyamakan langkah kakiku agar sesuai dengannya. Betapa Ia begitu bersemangat menemuinya, menemui Kekasih barunya. Seorang perempuan yang sudah sejak lama Ia sukai._

"_Aku akan pulang bersamanya, Sungmin! " ujarnya dengan seringai._

_Aku terdiam. Namun, secepat mungkin Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kubiarkan Ia pergi meninggalkanku, menyesali diri sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya. Semakin Kucoba untuk melupakan Pemuda itu, semakin besar perasaanku padanya.._

_Aku terpagut pada sosok Dirinya Seorang.._

**.**

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ah.."_

_Aku mengatakannya. Sebuah Kalimat yang menjadikan kebersamaanku dengan Kyuhyun sebagai taruhannya. Enam tahun persahabatan Kami mungkin akan terbuang sia-sia, Namun, Aku tak memikirkan apapun hal itu. Apapun jawabannyanya, Kuharap Kami masih bisa bersama._

_Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak ada kosa kata satu pun yang Ia ucapkan. Sedetik kemudian, Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi._

_Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, semakin mengabur kala tertutupi tangisku. Bagaimana bisa Aku begini payah? _

_Goresan indah cakrawala di langit dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh apik di halaman sekolah menghiasi Hari Kelulusan. Saat-saat indah seperti ini, Aku menyatakan perasaan, yang bahkan Aku tidak tau apa jawabannya.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tak bisa luluhkan hatimu  
Dan aku tak bisa menyentuh cintamu  
Seiring jejak kakiku bergetar  
Aku tlah terpaku oleh cintamu**_

_**Menelusup hariku dengan harapan  
Namun kau masih terdiam membisu **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku termenung. Terhanyut dalam buaian embun pagi yang sejuk. Ah… betapa cerahnya hari ini, kurenggangkan otot tubuhku yang kaku seraya tersenyum. Siapa lagi yang akan berkunjung hari ini, ya? tanyaku menduga.

Gemerisik rumput terdengar halus, Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Pemuda tampan dengan kemeja hitam mendekat. Pemuda itu membawa sebuket bunga yang ukurannya besar sekali. Aku terpana. Sudah lama sekali Aku tidak bertemu dengannya.. Seorang sahabatku, _Seorang yang kucintai…_

Ia semakin tampan dengan rambut ikal coklat membingkai wajahnya. Perawakannya tidak banyak berubah kecuali tinggi tubuhnya. Betapa Aku merindukan Pemuda ini..

"Sungmin…"

Keningku berkerut. _'Hei.. kenapa Kau menangis?'_ Apakah Ia menjadi seorang yang cengeng setelah beranjak dewasa seperti ini? Aku mendekatinya, berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Kucoba mengapai wajahnya, dan tertegun. Aku tersenyum perih. _'Iya ya… Aku kan sudah..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sepenuhnya aku...ingin memelukmu  
Mendekap penuh harapan...tuk mencintaimu  
Setulusnya aku...akan terus menunggu  
Menanti sebuah jawaban tuk memilikimu **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatanku terpatri pada kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya. Gelak tawa yang Kami ciptakan, Hari-hari menyenangkan lainnya, dan Pernyataan cintaku padanya.

Aku yang putus asa, merunduk dan berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satu hal apapun yang kupikirkan selain Dirinya.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar pada seruan orang-orang yang berteriak memanggilku, pada suara mesin kendaraan yang tengah melaju cepat mendekat.

Aku terpental jauh, terantuk kasar di atas aspal. Rasa sakit pun tidak lagi bisa kurasakan. Dan dalam waktu singkat semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Betapa pilunya rindu menusuk jiwaku**  
**Semoga kau tau isi hatiku...**  
**Dan seiring waktu yang terus berputar**  
**Aku masih terhanyut dalam mimpiku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah mati

Berapa keras Aku berusaha, Aku tidak pernah lagi bisa menyentuh dirinya. Aku jatuh terduduk, membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekati pusaraku, membelai lembut batu pualam bertuliskan namaku, membiarkan Ia menunduk seraya memanjatkan doa untukku.

Aku bisa melihat semua, Aku bisa mendengar semuanya. Jarak yang terbentang diantara Kami bahkan tidak lebih dari selengan manusia. Betapa dekat Diriku dengannya, tapi tetap saja Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Terasa begitu jauh, hingga bahkan Ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sampingnya.

Kalau bisa, Aku ingin hidup… Aku ingin hidup… Mengecupnya dengan tulus dan memeluknya dengan erat. Begitu erat hingga Ia akan meronta karena kehabisan nafas. Aku ingin hidup..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepenuhnya aku...ingin memelukmu**  
**Mendekap penuh harapan...tuk mencintaimu**  
**Setulusnya aku...akan terus menunggu**  
**Menanti sebuah jawaban tuk memilikimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin…"

Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya. Sepertinya Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dengan sabar Aku menantinya yang masih saja terdiam.

"Sungmin, Aku…"

Bibirnya bergerak mengucap kata. Suaranya begitu lirih hingga bisa dengan cepat terbawa desir angin. Tapi… _Aku mendengarnya…_

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang begitu singkat. Intonasinya yang begitu pelan bahkan terdengar jelas, hingga tersampaikan. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. _Betapa…_ betapa sempurnanya Kalimat itu bagiku.. betapa.. _betapa senang Aku mendapatkannya.._

'_Terima kasih.. terima kasih atas jawabannya…'_

Kudekap dirinya. Tidak peduli pada Sosok transparanku yang semakin lama semakin memudar.. Selama ini.. _Aku sudah menunggunya selama ini…_ dan sekarang Aku mendapatkannya, jawaban Darinya yang begitu berharga… Dan sekarang Aku bisa pergi…

'_Terima kasih… selamat tinggal,'_

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku mencintaimu…'_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola Minna-sama! Mou~ Aku minta maaf untuk entah kesekian kalinya Aku membuat Death Chara di fanfictku. Entah deh.. Habis, lagi galau.. #plaked  
. Pada tau lagu ini, kan? lagu PADI yang dulunya dipakai buat OSTnya film 'Ungu Violet' Film udah kapan tau, ya? Aku suka Lagu-lagu Indonesia... apalagi macem PADI, Ari Lasso, Ada Band.. wuih.. Liriknya itu loh! Lagu pop zaman sekarang 'nyeleneh'. Lirik asal-asalan, video contekan.. Haahh~ malu jadinya..

Oke, lupakan. Untuk ini, Aku tetap memohon review pada Kalian :) Semoga ceritanya cukup menghibur!


End file.
